My Own Broken Self
by kuribespharaoh
Summary: Everyone at school hates Tsumtou, including Yuu. What they didn't know was that his real name was Mika. Mika has gone through a lot of things. Still is going through a lot of things. One old friend may be able to save him from it even with his own scars still haunting him. Yuichiro/Mikaela
1. Prolouge

A laughing blonde boy with blue eyes was being chased a furious boy with raven black hair.

The raven head exclaimed, "Give it back Mika!"

The one he was talking to responded with"Got to catch me first, Yuu Chan," he then laughed more and ran faster and into the forest by the orphanage that they lived in.

Their friend Akane then watched a smile before she called out ''Be careful!'' She then walked back into the building.

Yuu was looking for Mika because he lost him somewhere. It was no surprise considering Mika is a fast runner and also there are trees everywhere. He looked for what felt like forever, then suddenly heard a muffled scream. He dashed towards where he thought it was coming from. While running he kept thinking the same thing over and over. Please let Mika be okay! He ran until he found the comic book that he was reading which then Mika took and that's why he was chasing him. He picked up and started shaking. "Mika!" he yelled in panic and began to search every place he in the stopped in a place where you could see the sky clearly which cloudy and raining during his search. "MIKA!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Mika opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. "W-where am I?" he asked. He was frightened. Last thing he remembered was running with one of Your favorite comic book's. Then it hit him. He remembered being and his scream was muffled by a cloth which was put over his mouth. Clothoforme. He vision then faded into darkness.  
"You're staying with me forever," sounded a very teasing voice interrupted his reverie.  
"W-what?"Mika was starting to panic.  
"You heard me," said the same teasing voice. "You are mine forever and ever and ever and ever…" It kept going and going and it started to sound electronic like a robot malfunctioning.  
Suddenly a black gas came into his line of vision and it formed into a creature. It had gray hair and red eyes and fangs. A vampire. The vampire was looking at him smugly. Then before Mika could comprehend anything the vampire was sucking his blood. He screamed in pain. As the vampire was biting him images cam to his head ones of his parents and then the orphans , his family. Then images pf each of those people in brutal deaths. He watched as his family's life was drained away from them.  
He screamed and opened his eyes. He panted as he looked at the basement where he sleeps every night and thought about why he had those dreams. He had no idea where Akane or the young orphans were. He hopes those images weren't real.  
After he decided that it was time to get ready for school he stopped thinking and got out of bed. He slipped out of his shirt that has been torn a lot and got changed into his clothes that he wears to school. Which were a white shirt and also baggy pants. Then he went upstairs to the bathroom to put his makeup on. He took a brush and foundation and began to change his skin tone to a more tan color. Then he got eyeliner and made it look like he got bags under his eyes. He looked into the mirror. He looked enough like a real ugly person. People at school believed him. He frowned thinking about the bullies and more that's ahead of him. He went to get his wig it looked like real hair if you put it on. It look convincible to be his real hair. He suddenly remembered to put on his contacts to change his eye color. It turns his eyes from the Beautiful cerulean blue color to a red color that was just disgusting to him.  
When he felt that he was ready he walked to the kitchen and began to make food, not for him but for his captor. He's been with his captor ever since he was taken when he was 12 years old. He was disgusted with the man , but was even more disgusted with himself. He never wanted to be here , never wanted to live this kind of life. He really wishes that sometimes that he could just die. No one would care whether he was dead or not. His captor would just miss his play toy. He heard a door open and footsteps coming to the kitchen. He shivered knowing who it is. In came a man with gray hair and blood red eyes.  
"Hello Mika," said the man.  
Mika glared at him from where he was standing.  
"Aw, come don't look at me like that," he teased.  
"Shut up, Ferid," Mika snapped.  
Ferid came up to him and backhanded him against the face, hard. So hard that Mika fell the ground.  
"You call me master," Ferid stated.  
"Sorry,"Mika gulped in disgust," master."  
"Good," Ferid said back and went to sit at the table to wait for Mika to be done making his food.  
When Mika was done making pancakes he brought the plate of pancakes over to the table for Ferid to eat. He saw Ferid looking hungrily at them. He set them on the table in front of Ferid.  
"Next time, make sure you make them quicker next time so I don't have to starve for long," Ferid said.  
"You want them to take a while to make and be good even if you have to suffer, or you want me to go fast and most likely mess up a lot but since I'm in a rush wouldn't care," Mika stated which earned him a kick in the stomach.  
"Don't talk to your master like that," Ferid said annoyed at the blonde,"how many times do we have to be through this."  
"A lot it has been going on for years," Mika told Ferid.  
"Yet you still don't learn," sighed Ferid.  
Ferid started eating while Mika stood next to the table watching him eat. He never ate with Ferid. The only time he could eat was Ferid's scraps or at school. He barely ate so he was very thin. That was one rule he obeyed considering how many times he's been called fat. No one ever tells him other wise so he believes it. After Ferid finished his meal Mika cleaned up the mess that Ferid usually makes. Once he's done with that he gets his bookbag and shoes on and goes out the front door.  
As he walks towards the direction of school another part of hell for him. He wishes he could just skip school because Ferid then wouldn't be home and he could have a day for himself, but sadly Ferid would be able to know because Ferid's got camera's in the house. There for checking on him. He's pretty sure that some of the cameras in the house are illegal to have. He doesn't really think about that anymore. He only sometimes talks back to Ferid and doesn't call him master because he can't stomach the idea of his captor being his master.  
As he's walking he passes people up that are looking at him in disgust. Ferid is the reason he has to wear this stupid disguise every time he goes out of the house. The reason he's bullied a lot is because his stupid captor doesn't want anyone to recognize him even if they did move Ferid still had insecurities about it. When he gets home from school or any other event which is unlikely because again he has no friends to do anything with, but sometimes the events he wants to do he usually ask himself who needs friends. It hurts sometimes but usually he tries to forget it which can be hard sometimes, but he manages.  
He finally gets to school and almost immediately people start running after him. He runs as fast as he could. He's still a fast runner but the lack of food and the abuse that happens everyday has slowed him down, at least he was faster than the ones chasing him. Eventually, he was corned. He gulped nervously. His bulliers smiled maliciously.  
"You thought you could run away from us,Tsutomu" said a familiar raven haired and green eyed boy.  
"Get Tsutomu, Yuu,"the purple haired boy said using his fake name that was for the outside world.  
"Oh, I will, Lacus." Yuu smirked and started walking towards Mika.  
Meanwhile Mika was shaking and shrinking into the wall wishing that he could just go through the wall. As Yuu came closer Mika pressed up against the wall even harder. Yuu stopped in front of Mika and just stood there for a while. To anyone it would've thought that he wasn't going to hurt Mika, but Mika knew better. He was proven right when he was kneed in the stomach. Mika doubled over in pain. While he was doing that the boy named Lacus came up and punched him in the face. The beating went on and on. They didn't stop punching and kicking him until the bell rang. They left with no words and left him lying on the floor. No one helped him up. No one would dare to help him or be nice to him in any way. He's the weird kid the one if you even did one nice thing to everyone would automatically hate you and treat you just as bad as everyone treats Mika. No one would ever talk to him unless they were insulting him.  
Mika didn't care as much for other people being mean to him up but Yuu did hurt. He never would've guessed that his childhood best friend would end up bullying anyone. Not even himself who annoyed him constantly at the orphanage. He just thought Yuu wouldn't go that low. Nonetheless he still loved Yuu. He definitely doesn't like the path that Yuu chose, but he could never bring himself to hate him no matter how many times Yuu hit him. He just wonders what hurt Yuu this bad that he would act this way. He knows that Yuu terrible treatment from his parents but he didn't act this bad, he never used physical violence against anyone. He should know he was with Yuu every second of the day in the time period he was with him. He knew Yuu probably hated him but he loved Yuu no matter how much Yuu hated him. He worries about Yuu all the time. He doesn't know anything about Yuu because he didn't get to talk to Yuu when he found him after all these years. It kills him not to tell Yuu that it was really Mika. His annoying friend from the orphanage from all that time ago. It kills him but he can't tell him. It's for the best.


	3. Chapter 2

Mika was sitting in the corner of the lunch room, on the floor. He couldn't go to any of the tables because no one would let him. He was in the middle of eating his sandwich when one of the many bullies came up to him. Mika looked up and saw that is was Pablo a blue haired and brown eyed guy who was one of Yuu's friends.  
"Why do you even live," Pablo asked,"no one will miss you if you just die, you fatass that suprisingly has a name"  
"W-what?" Mika wanted to cry. He's been told this a lot and it's one of the very few things that get to him. It gets him thinking that maybe it was the best thing to do.  
"You heard me, Tsutomu," he then added, "I actually used your real name," Pablo said unknowing that it wasn't Mika's name. "I bet everyone would be even happier if you were dead, we'd be celebrating." Pablo was smiling like a mad person would. He then yelled in Mika face so loud that everyone could hear, "JUST PLEASE GO KILL YOURSELF!" before he kicked punched Mika in the stomach and grabbed Mika's yogurt he got and poured it all over Mika. "You never should've been born, would you just die already!"  
When he finally left Mika was holding back tears. He ran out of the lunch room ignoring all the looks of happiness at his suffering. He ran into the bathroom and took off his wig and cleaned it off. He continued to clean it until he heard voices at the other side of the door. He quickly rushed into ones of the stalls and locked it. When he locked it that's when the door burst open. He heard Yuu and his friends voices. He held his breath hoping they wouldn't notice him. Unfortunately they did.  
"Hey Yuu, I know those ugly ass shoes, it's Tsutomu," Mika flinched at Lacus's words.  
Lacus was referring to his tennis shoes that he worn out from what looks like the 80's. Ferid never lets Mika go out and get new shoes. Usually Mika orders stuff online and Ferid just doesn't let him get shoes because it's a waste of money.  
"What do you know," says an amused Yuu.  
"You should come out Mika," suggests Lacus.  
"Yeah, Tsutomu," agreed Yuu.  
They kept pestering Mika to no end and it was killing him. They kept kicking the stall and hitting it. He was shaking badly out of fear.  
Finally after a couple of minutes when the bell rings they leave threatening him that they'll make it even worse next time.  
Mika shakily got up and almost fell to the floor because of how bad his shaking was. He would've never guessed that he would become this skittish. He walked out of the bathroom and walked down the halls to his next class, fearing for the worst to come the next time when Yuu and his friends have a chance to get him.


	4. Chapter 3

Mika managed to stay clear of Yuu and his friends for the rest of the day. He was walking up to the doorstep of another hell to him. Everywhere is hell for Mika. He unlocks the door with a key and goes inside. He put his school stuff down he then takes a shower to wash off all the make up and takes off his wigs and contacts. He then starts to clean the house. He has to clean it top to bottom everyday. There's always something to clean up everyday because of how Ferid acts. He is picking up a lot of interesting things as he's cleaning. Things that Ferid uses on him at times. He shivers remembering those times. He never likes to remember such upsetting memories.  
Mika is currently freaking out because Ferid isn't home. Now don't get him wrong he doesn't care about Ferid. The reason why he's so scared is because whenever Ferid's out later than usual it means he's been drinking with his buddies and so that means he'll be home drunk with his drunk friends. He hears the car pull in in the driveway. He runs quickly to the closet in the hall. He closes the closet and huddles in the corner. He hears the door opening and the sounds of unsteady walking of more than one pair of feet.  
"MMmmmiiiikaaa," Ferid slurs drunkenly, "come out and play with us."  
Mika covers his mouth. He remembers the first time this happened. He was terrified and didn't know it was going to happen so he didn't hide.  
He hears the footsteps walking around the house close to where he was. It took a couple of minutes for Ferid to lose his patients.  
"MIKA!" He screamed and pounded his fist against the wall.  
Mika couldn't suppress his whimper at the loud sound. He hoped they didn't hear it, but sadly they did. The closet door open in a flash and before him was Crowley. Crowley was one that Ferid claimed to be his best friend teasingly a lot. Crowley then stepped aside and he saw Ferid walk up to the closet. He grabbed Mika by the arm in a grip that made Mika clench his jaw and pulled him up only to throw him back to the ground that was outside of the closet when he looked around he saw more faces but unfamiliar. Ferid tends to bring new people sometimes, Crowley is the only one he brings all the time. He screams as Ferid grabs him and drags him by his hair to the basement. Once by the stairs that led to darkness Ferid stopped before pushing Mika down the stairs tumbling down them and landing on the cold hard ground on his back. Ferid then turned on the lights and they all came down the stairs and circled him. They got closer and closer. Mika panicked because he knew how tonight was going to go. He was going to get it extra long. He doesn't like the whip or the knife or anything else that awaits him.

A little after Mika is in the shreds of was is left of his clothes. Which is just his shirt that is incredibly torn. He takes out his pocket knifes and starts to make cuts in his arms. He smiles. He feels like he is released from all the burdens of the world. After a couple of cuts he puts away the pocket knife and goes under his blanket and lays on the cold floor of the basement and eventually falls asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Mika got to his science class which was teached by Shinya Ichinose. Ichinose was one of the only teacher that liked him or treated him like the rest. The other teachers despite the good grades he got, didn't like him. Shinya was Yuu's dad. He's glad Yuu got adopted into a good family.  
The bell rang signaling the start of class. Everyone started sitting as far away from Mika as they could. Shinya came in and started attendance. Mika looked at where Yuu sat. It was empty. Mika started to get worried with the possibility that Yuu could've been hurt. Before he could think anymore the doors to the room opened and Yuu came in.  
"Sorry I'm late,I was doing something more important to me," Yuu said like it was nothing.  
"Yuichiro you can't just be late because you felt like something was more important than this. "he scolded.  
"Whatever," Yuu just brushed off and went to his seat and sat down. Once he noticed Mika's gaze on him he glared. He looked away from Yuu and returned to listening to the teacher.  
"You will be with partners with someone for Science fair. I'm choosing your partners so don't give anyone partner eyes," Shinya scolded as he saw people looking their friends to silently say that they want to be partners with that then started to name out the partners.  
"Yoichi and Kimizuki" "Shinoa and Mitsuba" Shinya kept going.  
Mika wasn't listening till he heard his name.  
"Mika and Yuu" Shinya announced and Mika's heart stopped for a second when he heard who his partner was. Mika wasn't surprised when he heard Yuu's complaint.  
"I don't want to be partners with that faggot," he complained.  
"Yuichiro Ichinose," Shinya growled and Yuu seemed to have realized his mistake. "You don't talk about people like that, especially if they did nothing against you. Now you two are partners and just accept it. That's final. If I hear any other complaints I will ground you and don't doubt that I will!"  
Yuu sat down with no other complaint. Mika looked down with sadness. He knows Yuu doesn't know it's him but it still hurts. He also doesn't feel good knowing may treat other people like this and he doesn't even know of it. That thought frightens him to know end.  
Shinya reads the last of the names and continues with class. He can feel glares bore into his back. Glares from everyone in class likely wishing that he would just die. He shakes them off and listens to the teacher.  
It's the end of class and Mika is the last out of class. When he walks out of class he goes to the left for his math class. When he was about to pass the bathroom he was suddenly pulled into it. He saw Yuu and his friends. Mika panics and tries escape the hands that were still holding a painful grip on him. Yuu smirked when he noticed his struggle.  
"You're not going to escape so don't bother trying to," said a smug Yuu.  
When Mika finally gave up Yuu started to talk again.  
"We're partners in the Science thing," Yuu said.  
Mika made a look that said really in Yuu's direction. Even after all these years he still doesn't bother with saying the right things. They didn't see his look and Mika was thankful for that because that meant that he wouldn't get hit. Yuu went on with his obnoxious talking.  
"So we'll be going to your house since I don't want your disgusting ass at my place," Yuu made a disgusted face even thinking about it.  
Mika looked up at that and said, "no we can't m~"  
He was interrupted by a kick in the stomach.  
"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking," Yuu glared at him and continued,"and we're going to your house and no complaining about it. It makes up for you being my partner a tiny bit. The rest will be made up later. It's going to take up a lot of time for the rest to make up for you to make it up to me."  
Mika couldn't believe this. He didn't choose the partners. Why do I have to make up for something I couldn't control Mika thought to himself. He didn't dare say it out loud. It would earn him an even more hard beating then he was already bound to have.  
"What's your address?" Yuu asked.  
Mika sighed and gave up his address. There was no point in trying to convince Yuu otherwise.  
"Good now that that's all figured out, time for the real fun," Yuu and his friends cracked their knuckles.  
Mika winced at the sound of them cracking their knuckles. They started punching and kicking him and he guessed that he would have many bruises after this. They seemed to be doing it harder than usual. He guessed it was for him ending up with Yuu as partners. They left him like that after they were done. Just with his back to the wall with a cut lip and various bruises on his body. Why me? He thought before he started to cry. He didn't care if it wasn't manly to do. Nothing matters anymore. I don't matter. He thought before the darkness swallowed him.


	6. Chapter 5

Mika is at home after being unconscious for the rest of the school day. When he woke up he was in the same place he was when he lost his consciousness. Even if someone did come into the bathroom while he was down they wouldn't of cared and just left him there. There might even be pictures on the internet of him beat up and unconscious. It's happened quite a lot before to him.  
He finished cleaning and was right in the middle of cooking dinner for is hoping that Ferid comes home at the normal time. He doesn't want to deal with a drunk Ferid and have to wait till tomorrow morning to tell Ferid that someone's coming over tomorrow.  
He sighs with relief when he hears the car pull into the driveway. When the door opens he walks to it to see Ferid walking through. Ferid seems surprised to see him there. He walks up to Ferid and stares him in the eyes.  
"I have a science project and we have to do it with the partner that the teacher chose. My partners didn't give me a choice on which house we go to so we are coming here because he said so," Mika explained.  
He got a slap on the face by Ferid followed by, "Why didn't you say no," he asked angrily.  
"I tried to but Yuu wouldn't listen," Mika said bringing his face up.  
Ferid's anger was replaced with a smug expression at the mention of the raven haired boy. It creeped him out so much.  
"Oh, okay," he let it go and walked off.  
Mika was surprised at that. He knew something was up because Ferid would never let him go that easy without having something planned.  
He then went to the kitchen to finish dinner. Ferid was sitting at the table just watching him creepily. Once he was done he set the food on the floor and watched Ferid eat it. Once Ferid was done he looked at Mika. He beckoned Mika towards him. Mika hesitantly came forward and when he was in range Ferid pulled him into his lap and put his hand on his thigh. Mika gasped and tried to get away put Ferid had a tight grip on him. He looked at Ferid as he started to speak.  
"Since we won't won't be able to have fun tomorrow it'll be even longer tonight." Ferid stated smugly.  
Mika looked at Ferid with fear. He screamed and kicked as Ferid dragged him to the basement. Mika started crying knowing it was no use.

Later

Mika is in bed with new bleeding cuts on his arm. He thinks back to when he first saw Yuu.

FLASHBACK

Mika was sitting under a tree on the first day of school reading a book. He heard the conversation between the girls who were talking behind the tree his was sitting at. They didn't know he was there and if they did they would've fled.  
"The new guy is so hot," said girl one as he called her.  
Girl two said, "I know he so is,"  
"Isn't he Shinya's son," girl three said.  
"Yes, but who cares, he's hot," girl one declared.  
He snorted. Of course they were talking about some guy that they thought were hot. He heard footsteps come over to him and he thought that the girl's may have heard him snort and were wondering who it was. He was waiting for the gasp and to hear them running. He didn't hear that and looked up in confusion. It was Pablo and Lacus with a new friend with familiar emerald green eyes and raven black hear. He gasped immediately recognizing who it was. He was kicked in the face. He then looked up to who assaulted him.  
"Hey fag,you're still here," Lacus said annoyed, "can you just disappear!"  
They kept insulting him but all he could think about was the person that was behind them just watching all of this happening. It was on his mind for the rest of the week.

ONE WEEK LATER

Mika was walking in the hallway when a hand came out and silenced him and he was pulled into the bathroom that he's been pulled in various times unexpectedly. He looked back expecting it to be Lacus or Pablo. He was surprised when he saw Yuu standing behind him with his hand over Mika's mouth.  
"Hello, you're lucky I didn't beat you up the first time I came here," Yuu said smugly. Mika tried to speak but it was muffled by the hand covering his mouth.  
Suddenly he was thrown to the ground in a heap. He pushed himself up and looked at Yuu.  
"You should've never been born," Yuu snapped.  
Mika had tears in his eyes. He never expected Yuu to do this to him. Then Yuu kicked him in the face and began to kick him while Mika was just taking it all without any fight. He cried a lot that night.

PRESENT

He let the tears flow down his face at the memories. He cried like he did that night until he fell asleep in a restless sleep.

Actions


	7. Chapter 6

WITH YUU  
Yuu was at school talking to his friends. They were talking about how their weekend was. Lacus then brought up Tsutomu and they all started bad mouthing the brat.  
"I can't believe he's my partner. What did I do to Shinya to push him into doing this!" He exclaimed.  
"Tough," Pablo then continued," Well maybe you can find some dirt on him and then tell everyone, he'd be so embarrassed if one of his biggest secrets came out," concluded Pablo and Yuu smiled.  
"Nice idea, I like it," Yuu then started coming up with ideas on how to get some dirt. It won't be hard at all considering the twerp it as strong as a plant. It's like an ant and a human. He laughed a little at that thought. He imagined Tsutomu as a ant and Yuu stepping on him.

AT MIKA'S HOME LATER

WITH MIKA

Mika still has his makeup on because Yuu is coming over. No matter how much he wants Yuu to know it's him, he still can't show him. If he wants to keep Yuu safe then it's better this way. He's sad thinking that it has to be this way for a long time. He decides he doesn't want to think about this, it's too painful.  
Just as he finished thinking that he heard the doorbell ring. He walked over to the door and opened it to see a very uninterested Yuu.  
"This is all," Yuu said amusingly talking about the house..  
"What did you expect?" Mika asked, "not all of us are rich like you."  
"How did you know I was rich," Yuu said skeptically, "Are you also a stalker you little creep?"  
"No, everyone talks about it at school, " Mika said, "It's actually quite annoying hearing about it all the time."  
"Whatever," Yuu ended the conversation.  
Mika let Yuu in to start their project.  
This will be long Mika thought.


	8. Chapter 7

So far Mika and You got NOTHING done. The reason being that You would dish out any of Mika's ideas saying that he wouldn't listen to a pipsqueak like him. Another reason being that Yuu kept coming up with the most stupidest ideas ever . One being the one he's talking about now which is how long does it take to get a cow angry before it kicks you in the face.  
"Seriously, we can't get a cow," Mika sighed.  
"You and Guren say the same thing ,he won't let me get a cow," Yuu complained while Mika just thought about how Yuu is still the same moron he used to be.  
"I wonder why," Mika sarcastically said.  
"I don't like the sarcasm Bathory," Yuu said meaning to sound threatening, but ultimately failing.  
Mika giggled and Yuu felt heat rise to his cheeks.  
Why am I Why does that giggle sound so familiar.  
He doesn't know why but it sounds familiar. He doesn't know how it's possible for someone this ugly to have such an adorable laugh.  
Mika then asked if he wants food. Yuu of course replied with "not from you."  
He said it so confidently but the he remembered his words earlier with his friends. Actually I wouldn't mind. I'll have a cheeseburger."  
Mika was skeptic but still got up to get Yuu food.  
Yuu stayed on the couch until he was sure Tsutomu was gone. He was walking in the hallway. There was absolutely no pictures which made him a little curious. He looked a little more and still found nothing. He wanted to look for Tsutomu's room, but he couldn't find it. When he was sure he didn't have enough time to search he went back. One problem, he was lost. He doesn't know how but he can't find his way back to the living room.  
"Tsutomu!" Yuu yelled hoping to get the other boy's attention. He managed to get it and he heard Tsutomu's voice calling out yes.  
"I kind of got lost going to the bathroom," Yuu said trying to cover his tracks. Thank goodness for him not being able to see Yuu.  
A couple seconds after Tsutomu came around the corner.  
"What are you doing Yuu," he said annoyed.  
"I said I was going to the bathroom," Yuu snapped, he doesn't like to repeat himself.  
"Well you still need to go?" Tsutomu asked.  
"No I was able to find the bathroom, but I couldn't find my way back."  
"Well then let's go."  
"You sound annoyed."  
"Good to know." Tsutomu said uninterested.  
They went and at back on the couch. The cheeseburger that Yuu wanted was sitting on the table. When Yuu took a bite he was mesmorized on how good it was. He continued to eat until he sees Mika stiffen.  
"Tsutomu, what's wrong," Yuu asked. When Yuu was quiet he heard a car pulling in. He then saw Mika shaking when the door began to open.  
No not while Yuu's here Mika thought. He was scared that Ferid might do something to Yuichiro.  
The door opened and in walked Ferid. He came into the room and smiled maliciously at the two in the room. Yuu glared at Ferid and didn't say a word.  
"Boy, would you like to introduce us," the man said smugly.  
"Umm...sure. Ferid this is Yuu...and Yuu this is Ferid." Mika stuttered scared of what will happen.  
Ferid then looked at Mika and said, "You don't need to make sinner I already went out, just so I wouldn't disrupt your project."  
"Thanks" Mika said looking down.  
Ferid then walked to his room most likely. Mika relaxed when left but was still a little shaken up.  
"What was that about,Tsutomu"Mika looked at him and then looked away ignoring his question.  
"We should start working," Mika said looking down.  
"Okay," Yuu said carefully. He can't believe he's actually worried about the guy.


	9. Chapter 8

Yuu and Mika have actually not found out there project still. They have been arguing everyday and still hadn't came up with something. Mika hasn't ever known someone who was even close to how stubborn Yuu was. Mika has been bolder though. He does retaliate if Yuu is being mean.

"I keep telling you we can't do a project on how hard a horse can kick a person in the face," Mika yelled,"what's with you and violent things!"

"I don't know," Yuu shrugged.  
Mika sighed in annoyance. "Whatever, come up with a better idea, that isn't violent!"  
It was now Yuu's turn to sigh. After a couple of minutes,"I don't know."  
Mika silently screamed in his head. This is so bothersome.  
They argued a couple more minutes

When Ferid came home he just went to his room. Mika sighed in relief when he heard the door to Ferid's room shut.  
"Are you scared of him," Yuu asked curious.  
"No, it's just I don't like him too much, or at all," Mika corrected him.  
"Why? Isn't he your dad?" Yuu asked again.  
"No, I mean I don't consider him one," Mika answered.  
"Why?" Yuu prodded.  
Mika the answered, "he's not my real dad."  
"He's not?"  
"No, my real parents, well...they threw me out of the car while it was still moving," Mika admitted.  
"What?!" Yuu widened his eyes.  
"Yeah, I was in the hospital for along time after that. It's a miracle I'm still alive," Mika stated.  
Yuu didn't answer. He felt terrible for bullying this guy. He didn't know he went through so much. Mika caught onto his silence and said," Yeah they abused me for quite a while, but I don't care anymore. It was a long time ago."  
"My parents were terrible people too," Yuu said.  
Mika already heard the story when they were younger given that's one of the first things Yuu said to him when he met him.  
"My dad almost killed me. My mom, well she screamed and said I was a demon child and then she killed herself," Yuu the added, "I don't care about that anymore though, not anymore, something other things bother way more than just that." He then asked, "what happened to your parents after that? If you don't mind me asking."  
"Well, after they threw me out of the car I watched as my drunk father collided into a minivan and into another car and topple over, which caused pileup and a huge explosion." He explained.  
"You watched all of that happen," Yuu asked incredulously.  
"Yes," Mika said.  
Yuu at this point felt terrible. He treated this innocent person who went through a lot like he was garbage. He actually had a lot in common with this boy. They talked more and more getting to know each other a little more. Mika never really talked about himself before. Not even to Yuu. He new quite a lot about Yuu.

AT SCHOOL NEXT DAY

Mika was walking down the corridor of school. He was expecting some sort of attack, but surprisingly none came. What did happen ,he was surprised .  
"Hey Tsutomu, come over here so I can introduce you to my friends," Yuu said cheerfully. Mika's eyes widened as he turned around to see Yuu with a purple haired girl, a blonde haired girl, a pink haired guy, and a brown haired boy.  
He walked over hesitantly looking suspiciously at Yuu wondering if this was some time of trap. Sure, the people with Yuu didn't look suspicious, but you can't judge a book by its cover. When he came over Yuu started to talk.  
"Everyone this is Tsutomu, I think you already knew that though," Yuu then pointed to each friend as he said their names. First he pointed to the purple haired girl, "this is Shinoa," then he pointed to the blonde girl,"this is Mitsuba," then pointed to the pink hair boy," this is Kimizuki, or telephone pole, whatever you want to call him."  
"I said not to call me that, you idiot," Kimizuki argued.  
Mika giggled at that.  
"Anyway," Yuu continued as he then pointed to the brown haired boy," this is Yoichi."  
Yoichi smiled at him. Not a malicious smile like he was used to, but a genuine smile.  
"Nice to meet you," greeted Yoichi.  
"H-hi," Mika greeted back nervously. He's not really used to having a real conversation. He hasn't had a real conversation with more than one person in ages. Yuu stepped up to Mika and took his hand.  
"I'm so sorry Mika," Yuu said frowning in disappointment,"I really do regret treating you like I did, turns out we have more things in common than I thought. I realize that I was a jerk. I want to make it up to you. Can we be friend?"  
Mika couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then smiled and nodded with tears. People were staring at them in shock hearing their conversation. Some of them were even glaring at him, probably thinking he did something to Yuu, but he didn't care. They all started walking and talking. Heads turned in shock everywhere they walked. He decided he liked these people.


	10. Chapter 9

Mika and Yuu finally got a topic for their science project. They were doing a project on how the acidity of water affects plants. It was basic but it was challenging enough for Yuu. They were working on their procedures. He was starting to get closer to Tsutomu. A sudden thought came to his mind and he looked down. Mika noticed this sudden change in Yuu.  
"Yuu? You alright?" Mika asked in concern.  
"Yeah, I'm alright," Yuu lied and Mika could tell he was.  
"Are you sure?" Mika asked.  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Yuu said starting to get irritated.  
"Okay but if you need me I'm right here," Mika concluded.  
Yuu nodded and they continued. Yuu wasn't the same the rest of their time doing the project.

The next day, they were working on the project Yuu went rigid. Stop remembering this. I don't want to remember this. No! Yuu shook his head and proceeded with what he was doing.  
"Yuu are you sure you're alright," Mika's concerned voice was heard.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Yuu answered.  
Mika's gaze lingered a little longer until he went back to doing what he was doing.  
"Tsutomu?" Yuu asked," You think you'll always be by my side?"  
Mika looked at him and answered, "of course I will."  
Yuu smiled and looked at Mika,"Thank goodness, I don't want to lose any more close friends."  
Mika smiled sadly. They continued their work.

DAYS LATER

Yuu was acting strange again. This time he seemed to get more annoyed with Mika easier. Mika was honestly terrified, he wondered if Yuu would change back to his olden ways. He hoped not.  
"Yuu what's wrong, are you okay?" asked a concerned Mika.  
"I said I'm fine!" exclaimed Yuu.  
"I was just asking Yuu, you're overreacting." Mika said.  
"I'm not overreacting, you're just annoying. No wonder your parents threw you out of a car. You're f**king annoying. Just shut the f**k up. I'm leaving. No one likes you!"  
Yuu walked out of the room leaving a broken hearted boy in the room.  
Yuu was walking trying to get the face of the boy who he just yelled at for no good reason. I have to let him go. He's not safe if I continue being friends with him. He realized he didn't have his phone. Wow this is going to be awkward. I don't want to face him again. He walked back anyway, He walked up to the door and opened it. It was unlocked so he just walked in. He looked into the living room that they were working in. Mika wasn't there and he sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to face the other boy. He could just get his phone and leave. He walked up to where he thought he left his phone and it wasn't there. He searched the whole living room and he still didn't find it. He walked through the house looking for it. He was thinking that Tsutomu took it in rage after what he did to do something with it to get back at Yuu. Yuu didn't believe that he could do something like that, but people become different people when they're angry or sad. He walked through the house when he saw a door that was closed and a light peeking out at the bottom. Ferid wasn't home yet so it couldn't be home, so it had to be Tsutomu. He walked up to the door. He twisted the doorknob and it wouldn't open. So it was locked. He heard sobs inside of the room and it broke his heart. He hesitantly knocked on the door. No one answered and so he knocked again. He kept doing the same thing because no one answered. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a knife being cut into flesh. It was a light sound but he still picked up on it. He started knocking harder more like pounding.  
"Tsutomu!" He screamed hoping that the boy would open the door and be perfectly fine, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Eventually he had no choice but to open the door. He kicked the door down which was actually really easy. He gasped at the sight.

EARLIER

Mika cried when Yuu left. He couldn't stop no matter how much he tried. It just kept going and going. It hurt. So much. He went to the bathroom and grabbed what he thought was his phone. He ran to the bathroom and locked it. He took his contacts out and wiped his face with water.  
"Yuu would be happier if I was dead. Then I'll do as he said," Mika's voice cracked as he said those hurtful words.  
He didn't care if the makeup he wore was messed up. It was smudged in places and he could care less. He was ugly either way. Whether he had the makeup on or not. He walked over to the tub and turned it on and waited for it to fill up completely. He had his pocket knife with him all the time so he took it out of his pockets and went into the bathtub fully clothed. The sooner I die the better Mika thought as he put the knife to his wrist and sobbed as he cut deeply into his wrist just enough for it to kill him in a little bit. He layed there watching as he watched his wrists bleed. His vision and hearing began to fade, but he could pick up a voice and banging somewhere. After a while darkness greeted him as he closed his eyes for the last time he thought.

YUU

Yuu ran over to where he saw his phone and quickly dialed 911.  
"Hello, my friend is dying," he cried.  
"Where are you?" asked the person on the phone.  
He gave them Mika's address and the person on the phone said that they'll be there in a while. Yuu told them to please hurry in a cracked voice. When the called ended Yuu went to get gauze and the went to the bathroom and pulled Tsutomu out of the tub and laid him on his lap. Tsutomu's head was on Yuu's chest. Yuu put the gauze he got around both Tsutomu's wrist to help stop the blood. Once he pulled Tsutomu's head away from his chest to look at Tsutomu's face. He got a rag and wiped the remaining makeup from it. The bags under his eyes were gone and his facial features looked pretty and oddly familiar. He then looked at the hair that was gray that was still on Tsutomu's head. He gently, just in case it was actually Tsutomu's real hair. The wig came off and revealed the head of hair that was what Yuu realize who this was. He pushed the boy's head to his chest and buried his own face in the blonde hair.  
"Mika," Yuu cried as a lot more tears were coming from his eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

Mika opened his eyes but quickly shut them at the bright light that greeted him. He suddenly remembered what he was doing the last time he was awake. He sat up quickly. Why am I still alive? Mika thought. Mika scanned the room until it landed on his raven haired friend. Mika's hand instinctively brought his hand up to his hair. He panicked when he felt his fluffy hair. He squeaked a little too loudly because Yuu stirred. He went under the covers completely to try and hide from a waking Yuu.

Yuu woke up and saw that the bed had a lump and saw no head popping out of the top half. He went over to the bed.  
"Mika?" he asked softly.  
No answer. He gently took the sheets and removed them. He was greeted with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes he's ever seen. He smiled happily and then kneeled in front of the bed which seemed to have surprised the blonde.  
"I'm so glad you're alive," Yuu then said sadly," I'm sorry. I should've never been mean to you. I never wanted you to try and kill yourself," He cried even more with disappointment.  
"Why did you say it, then?" Mika asked.  
"Those guys from school. They threatened to hurt you bad enough to send you to the hospital if I still began to be friends with you. I didn't doubt that they would because I've heard talk of people who were beat up so badly by them that they had to go to the hospital for months. I didn't want you to get hurt again than you already had, so I tried to get you to hate me. I never wanted you to try and kill yourself. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot and I deserve to rot in hell for everything I've done to you... and I'm… I'm just SO sorry."  
"Yuu, I could never hate you. Even if you did the most meanest thing to me, I would still never even have the thought of hating you," Mika said with a smile.  
"I missed you so much all these years," Yuu said.  
"I missed you too," Mika said smiling even brighter than before which Yuu couldn't help be think it was beautiful.

"You still have the same fluffy black hair that I remember,Yuu."  
"Since when do you not call me Yuu Chan?" Yuu asked.  
"I thought you didn't like it?" Mika asked confused.  
"I've actually missed it all these years of you being gone," Yuu admitted.  
Mika smiled brightly. "I'll call you Yuu Chan again then," Yuu smiled as he said that.  
Yuu suddenly hugged Mika and Mika gasped, but hugged back still.  
"I'm so glad you're alive."  
"I am too now," Mika said.  
Yuu pulled back and looked directly into Mika's eyes. "Never do that again," Yuu said.  
"Okay," Mika said gladly.  
"Hey Mika?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you put that disguise on?" he asked.  
"I can't tell you. I've already put you in danger by you figuring out it was me."  
"But~"  
"Please Yuu Chan, can you let it go?"  
Yuu thought about it. He sighed and let it go.  
"Sure."  
"Thanks Yuu Chan," Mika smiled brightly.  
"Was everything you said true?"  
"Huh?"  
"About your parents, how they abused you and threw you out of a moving car?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me at the orphanage?"  
"It never came up, besides it wasn't important. I had a real family"  
"Mika," Yuu said sadly.

They talked for hours, and eventually they both got sleepy. They were laying together on the hospital bed sleeping, or at least Mika was. Yuu was up thinking.  
I don't want to tell him yet. He's already been through so much. Maybe some time into the future when Mika was ready. Yuu thought.  
He then close his eyes and let darkness take over.


	12. Chapter 11

Mika and Yuu were walking to Mika's house. Mika with his makeup on because he was in public. When they reached the doorstep they said goodbye. Mika watched him leave and then turned around facing the house. He felt a rush of fear come. He had been talking to Yuu so much that he forgot about what he would have to face when he got home.  
He turned the knob with shaky hands and walked in. When he walked in he was greeted with Ferid looking at him angrily. He gulped.  
"Yuu knows who you are doesn't he?"  
Mika looked away. Ferid came in a flash of lightning and slapped Mika in the face with enough force to make Mika fall to the ground. With every word that left Ferid's mouth he kicked Mika.  
"I told you not to tell anyone."  
"He found out on his own!" Mika gasped in pain.  
"I'll just kill Yuu!" Ferid yelled.  
Mika said ,"no!"  
Ferid stopped kicking and Mika got on his knees.  
"He doesn't know the reason why I wear the disguise."  
"He still knows too much," Ferid stated.  
"No! I'll do anything. Just don't...don't kill him!" Mika begged.  
"Anything?" Ferid smiled at all the things he could make the blonde do.  
"Yes, but if you don't hurt Yuichiro," Mika stated.  
"Okay. Fine."  
Ferid smirked and Mika gulped.  
I'll do anything to protect Yuu Chan.


	13. Chapter 12

Mika opened his eyes but quickly shut them at the bright light that greeted him. He suddenly remembered what he was doing the last time he was awake. He sat up quickly. Why am I still alive? Mika thought. Mika scanned the room until it landed on his raven haired friend. Mika's hand instinctively brought his hand up to his hair. He panicked when he felt his fluffy hair. He squeaked a little too loudly because Yuu stirred. He went under the covers completely to try and hide from a waking Yuu.

Yuu woke up and saw that the bed had a lump and saw no head popping out of the top half. He went over to the bed.  
"Mika?" he asked softly.  
No answer. He gently took the sheets and removed them. He was greeted with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes he's ever seen. He smiled happily and then kneeled in front of the bed which seemed to have surprised the blonde.  
"I'm so glad you're alive," Yuu then said sadly," I'm sorry. I should've never been mean to you. I never wanted you to try and kill yourself," He cried even more with disappointment.  
"Why did you say it, then?" Mika asked.  
"Those guys from school. They threatened to hurt you bad enough to send you to the hospital if I still began to be friends with you. I didn't doubt that they would because I've heard talk of people who were beat up so badly by them that they had to go to the hospital for months. I didn't want you to get hurt again than you already had, so I tried to get you to hate me. I never wanted you to try and kill yourself. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot and I deserve to rot in hell for everything I've done to you... and I'm… I'm just SO sorry."  
"Yuu, I could never hate you. Even if you did the most meanest thing to me, I would still never even have the thought of hating you," Mika said with a smile.  
"I missed you so much all these years," Yuu said.  
"I missed you too," Mika said smiling even brighter than before which Yuu couldn't help be think it was beautiful.

"You still have the same fluffy black hair that I remember,Yuu."  
"Since when do you not call me Yuu Chan?" Yuu asked.  
"I thought you didn't like it?" Mika asked confused.  
"I've actually missed it all these years of you being gone," Yuu admitted.  
Mika smiled brightly. "I'll call you Yuu Chan again then," Yuu smiled as he said that.  
Yuu suddenly hugged Mika and Mika gasped, but hugged back still.  
"I'm so glad you're alive."  
"I am too now," Mika said.  
Yuu pulled back and looked directly into Mika's eyes. "Never do that again," Yuu said.  
"Okay," Mika said gladly.  
"Hey Mika?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you put that disguise on?" he asked.  
"I can't tell you. I've already put you in danger by you figuring out it was me."  
"But~"  
"Please Yuu Chan, can you let it go?"  
Yuu thought about it. He sighed and let it go.  
"Sure."  
"Thanks Yuu Chan," Mika smiled brightly.  
"Was everything you said true?"  
"Huh?"  
"About your parents, how they abused you and threw you out of a moving car?"  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you ever tell me at the orphanage?"  
"It never came up, besides it wasn't important. I had a real family"  
"Mika," Yuu said sadly.

They talked for hours, and eventually they both got sleepy. They were laying together on the hospital bed sleeping, or at least Mika was. Yuu was up thinking.  
I don't want to tell him yet. He's already been through so much. Maybe some time into the future when Mika was ready. Yuu thought.  
He then close his eyes and let darkness take over.


	14. Chapter 13

"Did I ruin a moment?" Ferid said smugly.  
Yuu glared at him.  
"Mika get up," Ferid ordered Mika.  
Yuu held on tighter to Mika.  
"Mika come here or I'll shoot Yuu," Ferid said.  
Mika managed to get out of Yuu's grasp and went towards Ferid. When he was close enough Ferid grabbed his arms and still had the gun in his hands and went to the room he prepared just in case this day ever came.

Yuu clenched his jaw as he saw that asshole take Mika away from him. He got up and out of the closet. He needed to get Mika back. He walked out and searched for anything he thought could help him against Ferid. He found a mop with a metal handle. This is the best he could do. When he finally found the room that Ferid and Mika were in he found Mika chained up and Ferid stroking his face saying, "You'll be here forever."  
Ferid stood up and face Yuu. He pulled out his guns and said," let's get this over with."  
He pointed the guns at Yuu and shot but Yuu ran fast and managed to avoid the attack. Ferid turned around and shot again only to miss again. Yuu hit Ferid's hand and the gun was dropped and kicked somewhere. Yuu stepped back again as Ferid held the other gun he had at Yuu but failed to shoot him again. Ferid kept shooting and missing but kept missing, Yuu was too fast. They were standing across from each other.  
"All this time and you still never even found out who caused the fire at your's and Mika's old orphanage."  
"What?" both Mika and Yuu asked at the same time.  
"It was actually quite fun to burn down the orphanage, hearing the screams of terror as the orphans were burned to death." Ferid said smugly knowing that it would do good to reveal the truth.  
"Why?!" Yuu screamed shaking in anger.  
"I wanted my precious Mika and I just decided it would be fun to destroy everything he cared about before he lived with me," Ferid smiled like a madman, "and I enjoyed it very much!"  
Yuu was seething with anger at this point and lost his control."I'm going to kill you!"  
He attacked Ferid directly. Sadly, this is what Ferid wanted and he was expecting it. He grabbed the mop that was being used to try and hit him. He then brought the gun up to Yuu's head.  
"Yuu Chan!" Mika screamed in terror.  
"Looks like you won't be able to avenge your family or safe Mika, I'll be keeping him," Ferid said smugly knowing he won this. " I haven't killed in a while, this'll be fun,"  
A shot was heard.  
Ferid fell to the ground dead.  
Yuu was surprised he wasn't dead. He looked at the corpse of a maniac that he hated. He looked towards Mika. Mika had a gun in his hands. He was kneeling. His eyes were wide and he was shaking. He dropped the gun and sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.  
"I killed someone," he said over and over.  
Yuu came over and hugged Mika close to him.  
"Yuu, I killed someone. I KILLED SOMEONE!" Mika then started to sob.  
"It's okay Mika it's okay." Yuu tried to comfort.  
"No it's not. I'm a murderer." Mika said.  
"Mika, you did what anyone else would do in your position." Yuu said.  
"B-but~" Mika stuttered.  
"Mika, you'll be okay," Yuu continued to comfort.


	15. Epilouge

Mika and Yuu stepped into school. It's been forever since Mika's been from clearing everything up with the event that happened he was able to return. He had to go to a therapist's every week still, but other than that he had nothing else to do.  
As they walked through the school holding hands everyone stared. Mika wasn't wearing his disguise, anymore. Everyone was mesmerized by his beauty. They wondered who the new pretty boy was.  
Mika lived with a woman named Krul. He was adopted by her a little after. He was actually happy with her. She was nice and he actually considered her a mother. She was a tiny woman with long pink hair and red eye.  
They walked into class and sat down next to each other. They let go of each other's hand as they sat down. been dating ever since the incident. They were really happy together. Yuu was with him through all of it.  
The teacher walked in and started class. "It seems we have a new student in here, care to introduce yourself?" he said towards Mika.  
Mika stood up confidently and said, "I'm Mikaela but I like to be called Mika and I'm not really knew I just wasn't here for a while because of some circumstances."  
He saw people looking confused, so he explained further.  
"I was the one called, Tsutomu."  
Everyone in the room gasped, they remembered the name of the most ugliest kid in school.  
Someone asked,"B-But how you were so~"  
"That was makeup, I wasn't allowed to show my true face," Mika explained.  
"Why?" everyone asked.  
"I'm not going to tell, it's personal," he said.  
Yuu smiled at Mika when he sat down and Mika smiled back. Class carried on and glances would go Mika's way throughout it all.

After class Mika was leaning against a wall in the hallway because it was break and Yuu was talking to his friends.  
His ex-friend came,Pablo came up and put his hand by Mika's head and leaned close and said flirtatiously," I didn't know you were so pretty, how would you like to date the hottest guy in school" he said as he leaned forward.  
Mika stopped him by putting his hand on Pablo's mouth and said, "no thank you," he said and Pablo's eyes widened.  
"What, are you crazy," Pablo asked incredulously.  
"No, but I'm not interested, and , I'm taken," Mika said.  
"What!? By who?"  
"By me," came Yuu's voice from behind Pablo.  
Pablo looked back and saw Yuu.  
"Now get away from him and never come near him again or I'm gonna hurt you," Yuu threatened.  
"Really like you could do anything to m~," Pablo was interrupted by a punch in the face by the one who he was talking to. He fell to the ground and looked up.  
"Like I said before never come near him again, he's mine," Yuu said as he brought Mika into his arms and kissed him.  
Pablo left the couple.  
"I love you, Mika."  
"I love you too, Yuu Chan,"  
They kissed again. When they pulled back Yuu asked,"Are you okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, because I didn't know if that brought back memories~,"  
Yuu was interrupted by Mika saying, "I'm fine, that was my own broken self back then. I'm better now, especially now that I've got you again."  
Yuu smiled and they kissed again.


End file.
